starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Quermiano/Leyendas
Los quermianos eran una especie mamífera de seres inteligentes provenientes del planeta Quermia después de haber sido diseñados genéticamente por la raza arkaniana utilizando el ADN de los xexto. Biología y apariencia thumb|left|160px|Un [[Xexto/Leyendas|xexto (frente) con un quermiano.]] Creados por científicos arkanianos a partir del ADN de la raza xexto, los quermianos fueron diseñados para ser más altos que sus antepasados y se les dejó evolucionar sin depredadores en su planeta terrenal Quermia. Contando con cuellos largos para mirar sobre esteras de vegetación, cabezas bulbosas con una sonrisa permanentemente perpleja, y dos pares de brazos delgados, también tenían dos cerebros, uno ubicado en la cavidad torácica. Sus dos cerebros podían causar problemas mentales cuando cada cerebro desarrollaba una personalidad diferente, pero también les dio un tipo de telepatía que atribuían a la capacidad de observar y comprender mejor el lenguaje corporal. Al no tener narices, las glándulas olfativas de esta especie se encontraban en las manos. Se creía ampliamente entre los xenobiólogos que los quermianos tenían la capacidad de comunicarse telepáticamente con miembros de su propia especie. Su afirmación estaba justificada por una actividad cerebral inusual en los quermianos, que inicialmente se creía que era el resultado de su manipulación genética, aunque se postuló que en realidad era un rasgo natural que los xexto también detectarían a tiempo. Los quermianos sostuvieron que su habilidad para leer el lenguaje corporal de los demás era confundida con telepatía por parte de los observadores. Sociedad y cultura Una sociedad pacífica se desarrolló en Quermia a medida que los quermianos evolucionaron por su cuenta en ausencia de depredadores o intervención externa. Como raza se dedicaron a ideas filosóficas complejas, y muchos de los diplomáticos y pensadores más destacados de la galaxia se encontraron entre sus filas. Si bien tenían cuatro brazos y eran capaces de usar ambos conjuntos con facilidad, preferían mantener el conjunto inferior oculto debajo de sus túnicas cuando trataban con extraños. Historia Los quermianos estaban directamente relacionados con los xexto, después de haber sido genéticamente modificados por los genetistas arkanianos alrededor del 17.000 ABY. Los arkanianos finalmente abandonaron su trabajo, por temor a las repercusiones legales, lo que permitió a los quermianos evolucionar por su cuenta en el terraformado planeta jardín Quermia. Estas dos especies se redescubrieron cuando ambas se unieron a la República Galáctica, aunque los xexto inicialmente negaron cualquier vínculo genético con los quermianos. Incluso después de que se comprobó la conexión, los xexto solo respetaban a regañadientes a los quermianos, viéndolos como una especie inferior. Afortunadamente para los quermianos, esta actitud generalmente mejoró cuando los miembros de ambas especies trabajaron juntos después de unirse a la Nueva República. En este momento, se sabía que los quermianos estaban tecnológicamente avanzados. Una colonia quermiana se estableció en la luna Ploo II, después de que un pequeño grupo emigró de Quermia al principio de la historia espacial del planeta. El famoso profesor quermiano Murk Lundi provenía de esta colonia. Debido a su telepatía latente, muchos quermianos se convirtieron en miembros de la Orden Jedi en la República Galáctica. Algunos de los más notables fueron Loo Raelo, Kindee Ya, Vinian Ska y el Alto Consejero Yarael Poof. Durante la época del Imperio Galáctico, estas habilidades naturales hicieron que los quermianos fuesen perseguidos y la propaganda que afirmaba que la especie estaba compuesta completamente por Jedi se extendió rápidamente. Este sesgo anti quermiano obligó a muchos a adoptar una vida de soledad en Quermia. Con la caída del Imperio y la unificación de la galaxia durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, este aislamiento llegó a su fin y vio a muchos quermianos unirse a la sociedad galáctica. Quermia finalmente obtuvo representación en la Nueva República, nombró a un senador para el sistema. Apariciones * * *''Aprendiz de Jedi Edición Especial: Los Seguidores'' *''El Consejo Jedi 1'' *''El Consejo Jedi 2'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 32: Darkness, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 45: Rite of Passage, Part 4'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''A Hero Seeks Not Vengeance'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' }} Apariciones no canónicas * *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars: Episode I The Visual Dictionary'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''El Poder de los Jedi'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * *''Savage Spirits'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Especies inteligentes mamíferas Categoría:Especies de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Quermianos Categoría:Especies espaciales Categoría:Especies telepáticas